


Barnes & Rogers

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Steve saves Bucky on the train in the Alps, they stop Schmidt together, but end up having to crash the plane in the ocean.<br/>They wake up in the future and get "adopted" by the Avengers; Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker, and Nick Fury.<br/>A month or so passes, and the boys are tired of being treated like frail old men, so they decide to teach everyone a lesson.<br/>Because they are 25 year old army dudes from Brooklyn who don't take shit from anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frosty Welcome Party

He wakes suddenly, coughing on the rush of oxygen that fills his body.

He opens his eyes slowly, squinting at the harsh sunlight.

He sits up, looking around quickly at the small hospital room.

On his left, there's an open window. Beneath it, a small table, a glass and a radio placed on top of it.

On his right, there's a light blue curtain, drawn. He gets to his feet, wobbling slightly, and gingerly reaches out and pulls back the curtain.

He chokes out one word, barely above a whisper. “Steve?”

*

The last thing he remembers is the cold.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, no, that wasn't his last memory.

He hates himself for holding onto this, and forgetting so many nicer moments.

He remembers daring to look over at Steve one more time, and finding Steve was already looking right at him.

And Bucky remembers that his final thought before he closed his eyes was how young Steve looked.

The large pilot seat he sat in made him look so small, like he did before the serum.

*

Steve didn't look small now, lying on the pile of pillows on the narrow hospital bed.

He's breathing evenly, fast asleep.

The nurse who came to check on them a little while ago assured Bucky that Steve was fine, he was “defrosted” about an hour after Bucky, so he'd be awake soon.

But nothing she said could convince Bucky to leave Steve's side.

He ate the meal she brought him silently, eyes never leaving the sleeping man.

With all his attention on Steve, he didn't notice how fresh the vegetables were in his salad, or the color filling the small TV hanging in the corner on Steve's side of the room.

*

Steve wakes more graciously, he takes a deep breath and his eyes flutter open.

He's greeted by the sight of Bucky smiling at him.

“Good morning sunshine.” Bucky drawls.

Steve coughs lightly. “Um..” he starts but then Bucky's arms are around him neck and he can't think properly.

He slowly wraps his arms around the smaller mans waist.

Bucky huffs out a rough laugh and pulls away, so Steve does the same, wishing, not for the first time, to hold on for just a little bit longer.

But then Bucky does something he has never done before; he climbs onto the bed, fitting nicely into Steve's side and leans his head against the larger mans shoulder.

Steve's surprise fades instantly and he wraps his arm tightly around Bucky's body.

“Thought we were gone for good.” Bucky mumbles.

Steve nods. “Me too.” He kisses Bucky's hair, smiling softly as Bucky leans into the touch.

That's when Stacy, the nurse, walks into the room. Bucky turns bright red, and sits up awkwardly in the bed.

She smiles at them. “So, how are we doing?”

*

So it was in this position, side by side in a hospital bed, that they are told the truth.

The Hydra plane had crashed in Russia, they'd been frozen inside of it and for many years, they were assumed dead.

“How many years?” Steve asks quietly, both men hold their breath as the nurse looks nervously down at the floor.

“Seventy.” she replies, biting her lip.

The words are still hanging in the air when a group of people in scrubs enter the room.

Steve looks on helplessly as Bucky is asked to get back into his own bed and before Steve can protest, someone pops a thermometer into his mouth.

The nurse meekly slips out of the room while the group nosily check the vitals of the patients.

After 3 hours of blood-taking, and numerous other invasive tests, both men are deemed “perfectly heathy” and are handed tight white shirts and tighter black pants to change into.

They both dress quickly and are led out of their room and into a silent elevator.

They look at each other with matching looks of denial and confusion.

At the hospital reception lobby, there's a man waiting for them.

He's wearing a long black coat, heavy boots and an eyepatch over his left eye. He walks up to the pair purposely.

“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers.” he greets them each with a firm handshake.

“I'm Nick Fury. Welcome to the 21st century.”

 


	2. Home Sweet Home...?

Nick leads the men back to the elevator and they ride it down to the underground car lot.

“We had all your belongings moved to your new place this morning.” he says, his voice echoing around them.

“Thank you.” Steve replies, walking a step behind Bucky. Nick stops at a large black car, pulls out a set of keys from his pocket and opens the drivers door.

“Hop in.” he calls, turning on the ignition. Bucky opens the left backdoor and waits for Steve, who flashes him a small smile and climbs into the car.

Bucky closes the door, walks around the back of the car, opens the other backdoor, and gets in, shutting the door behind him.

Nick watches all this through his rearview mirror, eyes narrowed.

As he drives out of the car lot, he explains that they'll be living with a team of agents, to help them adjust to the future.

Bucky rolls his eyes at this. “No chance of a time machine that can send us back home?” Nick laughs. “I'm afraid not.”

They're in New York, they discover as they drive over the Brooklyn bridge. But the place they had always called home is almost unrecognisable.

Bucky queries how they are they going to pay for rent, Nick replies that due to the fact their bodies were never found, they each have 70 years of backpay plus interest.

Steve's calculating how much that totals when they pull up and park outside a large building. “

What is this place?” Bucky asks, straining his neck to see the top of the structure. “Stark tower.” Nick says over his shoulder, walking towards the entrance.

Steve grins widely. “Howard. Of course he'd be the one to figure out how to live forever.” Bucky laughs and nods.

They follow Nick through the moving glass doors and into a lobby with a shiny stone-looking floor and 4 elevators.

The elevator on their right pings open and they ride it up 25 levels. The doors open into a large living room.

“Oh my god! They're here!” a voice squeaks from above them.

“Chill out dude!” another voice replies. There's the sound of bare feet running, fast.

“Guys! C'mon!” the first voice yells back. Nick shakes his head and rubs his good eye with his finger. A boy, about seventeen, comes running into the room.

He's a tall, skinny kid, with wild brown hair sticking up every which way. He's wearing a faded blue vest and cartoon pajama bottoms. His wide brown eyes meet Bucky's as the boy stops a few feet away from them.

“This is Peter, he lives here. Peter, this is -”

“Bucky and Cap! It's so cool to meet you!” Peter says, sticking out his right hand and shaking first Bucky's, then Steve's hand enthusiastically.

“Down boy.” says the other voice coming into view. He's a bit shorter and older than Peter, with muscles on the edge of bursting out of his purple t-shirt.

“Hey, I'm Clint.” he says, gently nudging Peter to stop staring.

“Alright, I'll leave you to it. You're in good hands here.” Nick says, walking back into the elevator. “Feel free to contact me if you have any questions. Clint, you have my number?”

“Yes sir, I do.”

“Great. Take it easy guys.” The doors ping shut.

“He's a good guy, this is just a bit out of his comfort zone.” Clint comments, walking back the way he came. “Follow me, I'll give you the grand tour.” Peter trails behind them quietly.

Clint leads them through a sparkling dining room, pass the massive kitchen and into another living room.

Something that looks like a large cinema screen hangs over the fireplace. An older looking man is sitting on a large red sofa, watching a program about frogs.

“That's Bruce,” Clint says, nodding toward the man. “He'll say hi later, best not interrupt his TV time.”. Bucky raises his eyebrows at Steve, who smiles back at him.

Clint is still walking, pointing at doors as they pass them.

“That's the library through there, gym's down that hallway, you can get to the swimming pool by the side door, next to that weird looking plant.”

He stops outside a door and knocks loudly, twice. A beautiful woman with dark red hair opens the door. She smiles warmly up at Clint.

“This is Nat, she's our unofficial boss.” She rolls her eyes. “Hi there,” she says cooly. “welcome to Stark tower.”

“Thank you.” Bucky replies.

“I don't suppose Howard's around?” Steve asks, smiling at Nat brightly. Bucky smiles and looks down at his feet.

He knew Steve had been dying to ask since they had arrived.

Nat tilts her head. “Howard?” she asks.

“Yeah, Howard Stark.” Steve says, looking over at Bucky with a pinched expression.

Nat's smile slips, ever so slightly.

“Oh...I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Howard Stark died almost 30 years ago, car accident. This place is Tony's, Howard's son.” Clint tells him gently.

Steve's face drops. “Oh.”

Bucky can't help but take Steve's hand in his.

“Can you show us where we'll be staying, please?” he asks them, squeezing Steve's hand.

“Sure thing.” Clint says, smiling sadly at the two of them.

“ _At least they have each other,”_ Clint thinks to himself. _“having a hand to hold is sometimes all you need.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an awesome response to the first chapter, thank you guys!  
> This one ends on a bit of downer, I promise the next chapter is when the shenanigans begin!  
> Let me know what you think! xx


	3. Bubble of Insanity

30 days have passed since Bucky woke up in the future and today he wakes up bored before he even opens his eyes.

Everyday he couldn't help but feel hopeful that today would be the day he and Steve could finally leave the tower and explore the vast city.

And everyday, his hopefulness is met by Nat's stern gaze over the breakfast table.

It had quickly become apparent that the “agents” weren't there to assist them, they were there there to babysit them.

Their first morning at the tower, Clint and Nat had sat them down in the 2nd floor living room.

“Now before we get started,” Clint says, stretching his arms over his head. “let me say this is in no way our idea. If it were up to us, you guys could do whatever you wanted. But Fury's the big boss and we all, including you two, have to do as he says. Because trust me, no crime is worth the punishment.”

He peels open a tangerine, popping a piece into his mouth.

“Fury think's you shouldn't venture outside, not just yet anyway.” Nat says slowly. When Steve starts to argue, she puts up her hand.

“I know, it's a dumb idea. But Fury knows best, or at least, he tells me he knows best.”

“Fury also thinks you should avoid watching or reading the current news. Catch up on history first.” Clint says, reaching under the coffee table he's perched on and pulling out two large folders.

“Here's your homework. Take it slow, it's a lot to process.” He hands a folder to each of them.

“If you have any questions, like seriously, anything at all, come find one of us, we're more than happy to help.”

Clint stands up, punching Bucky's shoulder lightly as he passes him.

“Have fun.” Nat says, following Clint out of the room.

And it had been fun, for maybe 12 hours.

Steve and Bucky would take turns reading out loud, like they used to do back home, before the war.

But now, after a whole month, the novelty had well and truly worn off.

*

Bucky walks out of his bedroom, yawning, wearing nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants.

He had to give 'the future' some credit, they had figured out how to make clothes like, 100% more comfortable.

He wanders around the quite house slowly, seeking out his friend.

He finds him on the 2nd floor, in the library, curled up on a sofa, a large book open on his lap.

“Hey.” Bucky says, sitting down next to him.

“Mm.” Steve replies, eyes not leaving the book.

“I'm bored.” Bucky whines, folding his arms childishly.

“I know,” Steve sighs. “But this book is actually really good, so hush up.”

Bucky grins to himself, an idea popping into his head.

“Steve?” he says innocently.

“Yeah?”

“I'm not wearing any underwear.”

Steve is silent for a moment, then laughs. “Nice try.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Your lose pal.”

He stands, stretching his arms over his head as he yawns again.

He leaves the room, not bothering to look back.

He hears the book shut loudly, and then a thump as it's tossed onto the coffee table.

He smiles to himself, walking toward the living room.

He's by the oversized bean bags when Steve catches up with him.

Bucky turns to face him, feigning a look of surprise.

Steve looks back at him, eyes narrowed. “I'd just about finished chapter 17, you jerk.”

Bucky shrugs.

Steve steps forward, placing a hand on Bucky's neck and pulls him in.

Bucky hums happily and kisses back fiercely.

Steve wraps his other arm around Bucky's slender waist.

Bucky walks backwards, one hand tangled up in Steve's hair, the other firmly on the taller mans shoulders.

Bucky's leg hits the edge of the sofa, and in one swift movement, he's lying back against the soft cushions with Steve on top of him.

They stop kissing long enough for Steve to pull off his shirt and throw it to the ground.

All Bucky can hear is the sound of his own heartbeat against Steve's so he fails to notice the hidden side door open into the room.

He's busy working his tongue into Steve's mouth when he hears a voice.

“Is anyone- oh good god!”

And that, boys and girls, is how Bucky and Steve met Tony Stark.

 


	4. The Hatching of a Plan

“Evening, love birds.” Tony greets them, walking into the kitchen.

“Wassup Stark.” Bucky replies, standing by the fridge, pouring himself a glass of pineapple juice.

*

The first night after the incident had been awkward.

Especially when they figured out Tony had told the story to everybody, when Peter kept looking their way and giggling. 

But it had been a week now and they had fallen into a nice groove.

*

“What crazy antics have you kids got planned for tonight?” Tony asks, helping himself to a slice of coffee cake that sat under a glass lid on the counter. 

Steve, who’s sitting at the opposite side of the counter, raises his eyebrows. 

“Ooh let me think,” he says dryly. “We’ve got a _bitching_  party happening in the library. Yeah, I’m hosting and my VIP is that guy.” 

He points a finger in Bucky’s direction. 

“And the fun times will end only when he falls asleep listening to me read about the construction of the Berlin wall.” Bucky finishes. 

Tony laughs. “Man, Fury’s got a short leash on you, doesn’t he?” 

“You have no idea.” Steve replies darkly. 

“Then again, there’s plenty of mischief to be had inside these walls, if you know where to find it.” Tony remarks, grinning wickedly. 

“No offence, but I highly doubt it.” Bucky says, walking back over to his seat next to Steve. 

“All I’m saying is, a bird is only set free after it rattles its cage.” Tony replies, winking at them.

He leaves the room, taking a large bite of his cake. 

*

A little while later, and the boys are in the library.

Bucky’s reading out loud about John F. Kennedy’s election.

Steve’s laying across the sofa, his head in Bucky’s lap.

“He has a point you know.” Steve says, as Bucky turns the page.

“Who does?” Bucky looks down at him.

“Tony. I bet Fury doesn’t even realise we’re miserable.” Steve looks up at him, eyes shining. 

“That’s true.” Bucky says before going quiet, thinking, running his fingers through Steve’s soft blonde hair.

“I guess it’s worth a shot.” He says finally. 

Steve grins and climbs off the couch. “I promise you won’t regret this.” He starts pacing the room, brainstorming.

“If I had a nickel every time you said that to me.” Bucky quips.

Steve rolls his eyes and walks back to the sofa.

He leans over, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands and kisses him lightly. 

Bucky deepens the kiss.

Steve pulls away. “We should get to work…” he trails off. 

“The trouble you’re brewing in your mind can wait an hour, trust me.” Bucky says, wrapping his arms  around Steve’s neck.

Steve doesn’t argue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my personal head canon that Clint takes it upon himself to teach Steve & Bucky "futuristic lingo" - meaning Steve calls things "bitching" & Bucky greets people with "wassup".


	5. The Finale

Steve finds a computer in Bruce’s office. 

“Do you know how to work that thing?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, I’ve seen Peter use one a 100 times.” Steve replies, typing ‘bands for hire’ into the white box.

He hits the search button and within minutes, they’re laughing hysterically. 

“That’s perfect!” Steve declares, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. 

 

* 

4 hours later:  

Clint, Nat, Peter, Bruce and Tony chat amongst themselves as the elevator doors open into the living room. The whole house is silent. 

“Steve? Bucky?” Nat calls. She tries not to worry when neither of them reply. 

“I’m sure they’re around here somewhere.” Clint assures her.

He wanders into the kitchen, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl and takes a bite.

Or rather, he tries to take a bite and instead of the sweet juicy taste he’s expecting, he gets the delicious taste of plastic and paint. 

“Ew gross! This is fake!” he remarks, tossing it onto the counter.  Peter laughs. 

Clint soon discovers every piece of fruit in the oversized fruit bowl is in fact fake. 

“What the hell?” he says, annoyed. 

A loud air horn is blown and they all jump. 

Bruce sighs. “I’m gonna go do a few laps.” 

“I’ll join ya.” Peter says, still laughing.

* 

Nat starts cooking dinner, Clint locates the real fruit in a paper bag under the coffee table in the living room and Tony sits himself down, smirking.

“ _This ought to be good_.” he thinks.

*

He only has to wait 3 minutes. Then he hears a scream.

Peter comes running into the room, wearing nothing but board shorts, soaking wet. 

Tony bites his lip, trying not to laugh. “What’s wrong?” he asks as Bruce enters the room, also dripping of water.

“Fish.” Peter replies, breathing heavily.

“Come again?” Tony tilts his head, bemused.

“There’s a bunch of goldfish in the swimming pool.” Bruce replies tiredly. 

Nat mutters something in Russian to herself and Clint swears, loudly.

The air horn blows again.

* 

They couldn’t find Steve and Bucky.

They also couldn’t find the aspirin, which they needed after they all sat down for dinner at 8pm.

And the Pledge of Allegiance started playing loudly over the houses intercom. 

*

10pm and the Allegiance plays again. 

“This is bullshit.” Peter mumbles to himself.

The air horn blows, for the 16th time.

*

All is quiet at Stark Tower that night, well it was, until 5am. 

When out of the blue, a mariachi band showed up outside Clint’s bedroom, to sing him Happy Birthday. 

Suffice to say, the air horn blew again, numerous times actually.

*

Confused, tired and grumpy the team decide to go out for breakfast.

They make it as fair as the lobby, where they bump into Nick Fury, looking even more confused than they are. 

“Morning Sir.” Peter says shyly. Nick nods at him.

“Do any of you know why I was sent a candy gram, at 6 o’clock this morning?” Nick asks wearily.

They all shake their heads quickly.

It is at that moment that the other elevator pings open and inside it are Bucky and Steve, smiling brightly.

“Oh, hey everyone.” Bucky says as they enter the lobby.

“Explain yourself Barnes, now.” Nick says, eyes narrowed. 

“Actually Sir,” Bucky says lightly. “It’s Barnes-Rogers now.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “Turns out that not only can you buy 300 goldfish and hire a mariachi band online……you can also get a marriage licence.” 

“Well that’s great guys, I’m really happy for you. But don’t you need a marriage officiant to make it legit?” Clint says.

Bucky smirks and points at Tony who’s looking anywhere but at the group of people gaping at him.

Tony sighs.  “Okay fine, yes I may have done a secret wedding for them in the middle of the night.” he announces, turning a shade of pink. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for a good love story.” 

 

And that is how Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes got their happily ever after. 

 

The end! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely feedback!   
> Hope you enjoyed this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
> Have a fabulous day! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever done one shots, so bare with me while I try multi-chapter-ing this bad boy.  
> Please let me know in the comments what you think, I always appreciate honest opinions.


End file.
